Click Mágico
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: La revista corazón de bruja acaba de informar a sus lectoras de un hechizo complejo para poder encontrar a tu príncipe azul, tu click mágico, el problema es que ginny quien lee a revista siempre, no puede llevarlo a cabo y para ello necesita pedir la ayuda de hermione, y las cosas terminan como nadie esperaria.


**Autor : Vladimir**

**Personajes: De J.K.R**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**El click mágico**

- Ginny deja de hablar estupideces, te dije que dejaras de hablar con lavender, mete cosas en tu cabeza de esa maldita revista - bufo cansada y molesta del acoso que su amiga había tenido esos días con ella.

- Hermione es solo un simple hechizo para ti, pero nadie ha podido hacerlo aun, ayúdame a aprenderlo, quiero saber si Harry es mi Click - sonrió y pestañeo varias veces mientras la castaña se rendía y asentía.

- pero es la última vez que te ayudo a hacer las cosas que esa maldita revista dice - suspiro cansadamente mientras su amiga se ponía a dar saltos y le tendía la revista.

Hermione y Ginny estuvieron gran parte de la tarde aprendiendo a hacer el hechizo, Ginny se equivocaba en detalles, pero al final de la tarde lo había logrado y se moría de ganas de ir a probarlo a el gran comedor, Hermione sin demasiado ánimo la siguió arrastrando los pies, la advertencia de la revista no parecían preocupar a su amiga, y ella no se sorprendía Ginny era una chica osada que no le tenía miedo tan distinta a ella, ver como se pavoneaba hacia el gran salón la hizo sentir que su caminar era demasiado brusco y sin gracia, intento mover la cadera, termino sonriendo por lo absurdo de su idea.

La sala común estaba repleta de gente, todos estaban comiendo ya pero Harry y Ron aun no aparecían por ningún lado, Ginny comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa mientras la castaña comía despreocupadamente.

- estoy segura de que es Harry... solo quiero comprobarlo -sonrió nerviosa mirando a su amiga- ¿puedes mostrármelo una última vez?

- claro, no queremos que te equivoques.

Hermione puso la varita en la mesa apoyando su brazo con el codo desanimada y la movió de la manera correcta su destello salió de un verde intenso y Ginny le miro alzando una ceja incrédula entonces ambas siguieron el haz de luz por la habitación, la mayoría estaban ocupados en sus cosas y no miraron, si el haz de luz permanecía solo en tu varita quería decir que tu Click no estaba cerca pero el de Hermione se puso a revolotear por toda la sala.

- ¡hey! yo no quería saber quién es mi Click - dijo la castaña avergonzada.

Cuando Malfoy se levanto de un respingo porque su varita lo golpeo en el bolsillo del pantalón la saco confundido y sosteniéndola con su mano derecha vio un destello rojo salí y ponerse a volar en dirección a otro verde que había en lo alto de la sala común, ambos danzaron formando una pareja de juntos y los colores rojo y verde se mezclaron y desaparecieron.

- ¡MALFOY! - Hermione estaba pálida miro a Ginny luego salió dando pisadas fuertes, Malfoy se quedo confundido y regreso a sentarse pero Pansy llego corriendo.

-¡NO! ¡ELLA NO PUEDE SER TU CLICK! ¡YO TENIA QUE SER TU CLICK! ¡SI ESTE HECHIZO DE MIERDA NO FUERA TAN DIFICIL! - dejo caer al revista en el pecho de Malfoy indignada y se retiro.

- ¿y a estas mujeres que les pasa? - tomo la revista mientras sus compañeros de casa alzaban los hombros y tomaba la revista para poder leer

_**Tu Click mágico**_

_Recuerdas esas historias de amor en la que el príncipe azul y la princesa se enamoran solo con una mirada, un Click al verse, estudios mágicos demostraron que los magos podemos tener nuestro Click de una manera muy particular, saber quién es el hombre destinado para ti, el chico que podría ser tu príncipe azul para toda la vida solo con un hechizo. - Malfoy rodo los ojos y bajo a leer el cuatro inferior- luego de hacer el hechizo identifica la reacción y descubre tu futuro._

_- si el hechizo se queda estático en la varita tu Click mágico no se encuentra cerca_

_- si el hechizo toma un color, fíjate cual es, pues representa la casa mágica en la que estuvo (o está actualmente) en hogwarts_

_- si tu hechizo encuentra a tu Click mágico pero la varita de él no deja salir la luz mágica, lo sentimos, era tu Click mágico pero has llegado demasiado tarde a su corazón_

_- si la luz de tu varita sale y luego se extingue sola en el aire de un color blanco, tu Click es una persona que ya falleció_

_- si tu luz mágica encuentra a tu Click y su varita saca el destello para danzar con tu luz, querida has encontrado a tu Click mágico, el amor eterno, esa media naranja destinada a hacerte feliz, NO LE DEJES IR!_

Draco dejo caer la revista mágica y miro hacia la dirección a la que había escapado la castaña tomando su varita salto sobre la mesa desperdigando platos y comida contra la ropa de sus compañeros y salió corriendo hacia ella, su madre siempre le había hablado del Click mágico pero no sabía que existía un hechizo, su madre siempre le dijo que su Click mágico no podía dejarlo pasar, podía ser la persona menos esperada y que lo descubriría con solo tocar sus labios, que si encontraba el Click no estaría obligado a casarse con quien ellos escogieran, y él no la dejaría escapar.

Ginny miro anonadada como Draco Malfoy arrasaba con todo a su paso por ir tras su amiga, el hechizo tenía que ser cierto, con más seguridad tomo su varita y la movió conjurando nerviosa, su luz roja salió y voló por los aires, algunas chicas que leían la revista sonrieron mientras la luz se paseaba por el salón buscando a el Click de Ginny, todos miraron a Harry cuando su varita salió de su bolsillo y se poso en su mano para que el destello rojo saliera de la punta de su varita y se pusiera a bailar contra el de Ginny

- ¡SI! ¡SABIA QUE ERAS MI CLICK MAGICO!

Si alguien no sabía que había pasado para que Draco saliera corriendo ahora lo sabía, todas las chicas en el salón estaban conversando de lo ocurrido y Ginny no se tomo tiempo a explicárselo a Harry le tomo la cara y lo beso allí frente a todos.

_advertencia mágica, no uses el hechizo si no estás dispuesta a saber la_ _respuesta_, Hermione se repetía una y otra vez la advertencia que la revista dejaba al pie de página y maldecía, su peor enemigo el chico al que había odiado por tantos años era su Click mágico, algo absurdo dicho en una estúpida revista pero que para Hermione tenía algo de valides con las palabras "estudios mágicos actuales" pero bien podían ser los estudios de chicas de la revista sin ninguna valides científica, Hermione quería creer que el hechizo había salido mal, que la absurda revista de pacotilla solo estaba jugando con ella, pero aunque intentaba apartar otros pensamientos más profundos su corazón estaba haciéndolos aflorar…. ¿Y si Draco Malfoy era su príncipe azul?, como en Romeo y Julieta, dos polos opuestos que se odiaron solo por pertenecer a casas diferentes, que se alejaron por que así debía ser, ¿y si Draco Malfoy era su Click mágico? Quizás luego volviera a hacer el hechizo y su varita no dejara salir el destello, estaban destinados a estar juntos, aunque sus hilos habían sido unidos de maneras paradójicas.

¿Cuándo me enamorare? ¿Dónde conoceré al amor de mi vida? ¿Cómo me daré cuenta que estamos hechos para estar juntos? Eran algunas de las preguntas que me hacia siempre y todas tenían una repuesta con un simple hechizo, el problema es que no quería aceptar que tenia la respuesta a todas esa preguntas

- ¿Draco?... digo... ¿Malfoy? - se sonrojo en notar que solo con saber que era su Click su nombre había salido de sus labios.

- ¡HERMIONE! - pensó que era ron pero la voz no calzaba cuando se volteo vio al rubio por primera vez con el cabello revuelto con la respiración agitada, su mirada decidida se acerco a ella y sin ningún cuidado le tomo de la mejilla y la empujo a él con fuerza para besarla apasionadamente allí en mitad de un pasillo, y ella lo sintió en su corazón un CLICK que hizo que se calentara y desbordada de una felicidad desconocida para ella, sus corazones habían hecho Click con ese beso, ella respondió al beso con lentitud, insegura de lo que hacía tanto como de lo que significaría, pero entonces sintió sus manos en la cadera Hermione se sintió protegida, el calor del cuerpo de Malfoy la invadió, no podía hacer nada que fuera mejor que sentir que encontraste el lugar donde debiste estar siempre, ambos estaban confundidos, habían sido enemigos por demasiado tiempo para poder saber cómo reaccionar luego de ese beso, lo único que ambos tenían claro era que no se alejarían por nada del mundo.

**Fin**

Este es un minific que escribi para la pagina y como salio algo extenso lo pongo ahora en fanfiction ^^


End file.
